


From Dust you Came

by Anonymous



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drabble, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dr. Soong gave him life and asks for so little in return.
Relationships: Lore/Noonian Soong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous, Multifandom Drabble 2020





	From Dust you Came

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saturni_stellis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturni_stellis/gifts).



"Good boy," his father tells him, and Lore leans into the praise. His creator has given him life, and asks for so little in return. He has given Lore this perfect body and brilliant mind. Why shouldn't he give his father pleasure in return for these gifts?

He calculates the moisture and pressure required to maximize the grip of his mouth without causing pain. He flutters his tongue and is rewarded by Father's loud groan.

"Very good, my boy." Father tucks himself away.

"When will you activate my pleasure receptors?"

Father chuckles. "When I have time." But he never does.


End file.
